That Feeling
by MaroonAngel of Darkness
Summary: It was a bothersome feeling, this need to watch over, step in and protect. He should be used to it by now, but it still has yet to change. very light AxelxKairi, a daddy Axel fic


This feeling again. This inkling feeling in his chest that swelled, and he was finding himself annoyed with this feeling, even more so than before. He has felt this before, even when he didn't have emotions. This has to be the third time he's felt it too. Protectiveness. He was protective of Roxas, god knows what he went through for that kid. He was protective of his beloved wife, the greatest bit of amusement and companionship he could ever have ever dreamed for; even if they did have a rough start.

And now, that protectiveness goes out to her, his little four year girl.

As precious as his wife, both even more precious than Roxas ever was. His little girl, her perfect skin and perfect red hair, still browner than his, but redder than his wife, with dark blue eyes with specs of green gleaming in those jewels. And her laugh, much like his wife's, it tinkled like bells in the air, lifting his soul .

Only now, as her chiming laugh filled the world, it brought his soul down, leaving him fuming and longing as he watched on from the shadows he was so acquainted with. His little girl, his little angel, was _playing _with a boy. Normally, he didn't mind, the only boys his girl played with are the ones he knew. There was Roxas and Namine's son, they got along well, Olette and Hayner's twins, he was good with those two. Cloud and Tifa, and their three tikes, a son and two daughters, he was cool with them too, they were all well behaved kids. He was satisfied with this group, they all mingled well with one another, and there was little to no problem at all.

But it wasn't going to be like that today.

Today, his little girl was playing with a strange boy he didn't know.

And that really bugged him.

He narrowed his eyes as the boy, his dark brown hair with blondish brown high lights took his daughter's hand, smiling at her like a gentleman, his blue eyes warm.

Axel's fist curled up when his daughter blushed.

Blush.

At four years old.

Wasn't it a little too soon for her to be crushing on boys?

Axel felt like pulling his hair out. It was understandable of course. Its been a little more than half a decade since he was revived, came back with a heart, full of so many emotions he could hardly keep up with, and now, even he could barely keep up with them. It was thanks to his wife that he was able to get as far as he did, though the rush of feeling, that works so well with instinct, is something he still struggles to get used too.

And right now, this sense of protectiveness he felt before, with Roxas and his wife, he's feeling again, only its stronger than ever and completely overwhelming. He was revived and had only six years of emotions running through him. He was too young to deal and feel this.

But he was, and his precious daughter was having her face turn even redder, the boy's own flsuhed as they both giggled and bonded.

This wasn't happening.

This couldn't be happening.

Desperately, Axel thought of what his wife would say in this situation. It helped keeping him rooted and from barging over there, but it didn't help his raking nerves clawing up and down his insides.

_"Now Axel, it's good for her to spread out and make some new friends out of our circle."_

He still didn't like it love.

"Axel!"

Speaking of love, he turned, and offered a small smile to his beloved, watching her draw closer with two others behind her. He quickly scoped other the two people following her. A man, brown haired with guarded blue eyes, a scar perched on his face between his eyes and going across the bridge of his nose. The other was a woman with long black hair, and gleaming blonde highlights found in her hair. Her eyes were a warm and welcoming brown.

Axel relaxed completely when he saw that their hands were conjoined. They were a couple.

Axel reached out for his own partner, sweeping her close to his side, earning a welcomed giggle from her as her smaller, and warm form pressed against his own. He rested his chin on her head, her auburn hair tickling him lightly as the gazed at the couple before them, occasionally glancing at the two still talking and blushing.

"Axel," his wife's chime brought him back. He blinked down at her, looking out to the couple again. "This is Squall and Rinoa, Squall is an old friend and their visiting."

"We might actually move here," the dark haired woman, who he assumed to be Rinoa, piped. "This place is lovely, and I love being close to the ocean."

"Its quiet," the man, Squall, agreed softly, tugging his own woman close to lean on her.

"And family friendly," Rinoa added, looking out and watching the children.

Axel blinked as it slightly clicked in his head. Could that strange kid, who was still making his daughter blush, could this kid be theirs? He certainly had their features.

But even if he was the kid of his love friend, he wasn't going to let them giggle and blush as they are now. That needy, protective feeling was starting to get overpowering, and he couldn't ignore it forever.

Lightly kissing his wife's forehead, he whispered gently into her ear before slipping off to the tikes.

Ignoring his wife's annoyed and baffled look, he scooped up his daughter and smirked down at the started boy. "This is my baby," he told the boy, "got it memorized?"

* * *

**just a thought of daddy Axel ;3**


End file.
